Heatwave
The Heatwave was a weather event when Marada became unseasonably warm in November, becoming hotter than summer. Although this mostly affected Biala Mountain, other areas such as Enpiah and Kamilah Desert have brought in some strange, new things. 7th November 2019 BREAKING NEWS Something strange is happening in Marada. It's supposed to be winter. In the 15 years we've been visiting Marada, we haven't had heat like this since our Pool Party! We aren't sure what is going on but experts are looking into this strange phenomenon. We will update keep you all updated when they have more information. The Snowman is melting - Biala really can't cope in this heat! Obviously this means he won't be able to quest. MeltedSnowman.png To help farmers out during this heat, the Account Upgrades Shop has a 2 for 1 promotion on all Fertiliser. Farm.gif The Smoothies, Soft Drinks and Ice Cream Shops all have a 2 for 1 special on all items. Smoothies.gif MaraPops.gif IceCream.gif It's so hot in Biala that elves have stopped making Toys. Seems their stock sold out fast! Quell emo.gif The Frozen Food Shop stock all melted. If this weather continues, he may need to rethink his business. Newth sewers.gif The Kamilah Desert is having some of the hottest temperatures on record! They're used to the heat and are coping so far. The Sultan has had to DOUBLE the cost of his tax though, to help pay for the air conditioning bills! Sultan (1).gif 8th November 2019 It's been 24 hours of extreme heat in Marada and there is no sign of any cooler weather any time soon. Experts have been debating what is causing this Heat Wave - Global Warming? Beelzebub? Bored, out of work Server Error Newths with a blow torch? One of the oldest residents of Ancient Simeria, the Historian has been the most vocal. In the past 2,000 years he's lived in Marada, he has never seen such heat in November... Historian.gif 10th November 2019 Day 4 of the Heat Wave in Marada and there are still more questions than answers. Although Desert Fairy loves the heat, scientists have warned pets to stay inside if they can. To encourage this, she has new rewards for pets who have read up to 750 Books. If you really care for your pets - keep them inside and read to them! DesertFairy.gif DesertFairyPrizes2.png Turns out the Kamilah Desert isn't totally coping with the extreme heat. All of the Candles Shop stock has melted. There are 63 new Melted Candles now restocking instead. MeltedCandles.png 11th November 2019 We're now in day 5 of Heat Wave and the Biala Mountain economy is starting to struggle. To adapt to the new weather, the Frozen Food Shop is now restocking 8 new Melted Frozen Food gourmet food items. MeltedFrozenFood.png 12th November 2019 Day 6 of the Heatwave and the warmer climate has brought these new pests from Enpiah to the mainland of Marada. A new Enpiah Account Upgrade Set has been released, with 7 new Enpiah themed items, a retired Enpiah Costume and either a Enpiah Enchanted Plushie or Enpiah Potion. EnpiahDaisy Pot.png MGEnpiahDaisy Plush.png DVD enpiahau2019.png Iris enpiah.png Stamp-enpiahushunda.png CD enpiahau2019.png Gumball enpiahau2019.png Book enpiahau2019.png Potatochips enpiahau2019.png Huthiq enpiah (1).gif Oglue enpiah.gif Ike enpiah.gif Crindol enpiah.gif Yuni enpiah (1).gif Azul enpiah.gif Renat enpiah (1).gif Gonk enpiah (1).gif Murfin enpiah.gif Xoi enpiah.gif Phanty enpiah (1).gif Ushunda enpiah.gif Dakota enpiah (1).gif Tantua enpiah.gif Daisy enpiah (1).gif EnpiahCostume.png 13th November 2019 It's officially a week since the Heatwave hit Marada and there is no end in sight. Elfember is in less than 18 days and with the elves not making any new Toys, there is talk of having to cancel all events this year! In the meantime, the Toy Shop still has to make an income, so it is now restocking 63 different Twigs that they had in storage, waiting to be made into toys. Twigs.png 14th November 2019 The Earth Fairy is a climate expert and earlier today she was quoted saying: "Unless we act fast, this warm weather will be permanent," so she has 10 new prizes for her rewards. You now earn prizes for completing all Goals. EarthFairyPrizes2.png EarthFairy.gif 15th November 2019 All right, who's been shaving the pets? Ten days of this Heatwave has started to get a little too much for some residents of Marada. These pets have gone to drastic measures to cool down! The Chibs, Fasoro, Hump, Justin and Kaala are the first pets to have the updated Shaved Costume design. Chibs shaved (1).png Fasoro shaved (2).png Hump shaved (2).png Justin shaved (1).png Kaala shaved (1).png The Daylight Fairy has listened to the advice of both the Historian and the Earth Fairy and she believes that if any place in Marada can stop this weather, it's Nimbus. She has rounded up all of the residents of Nimbus to try and find a plan. She also now has 12 new prizes for players who have up to 710 stamps in their collection. DaylightFairy (1).gif DaylightFairyPrizes2.png 18th November 2019 We're now two weeks into the Heatwave and with Elfember in less than 13 days, Maradan residents are trying every thing to put an end to this hot weather. Borak has a crazy plan but he needs your help! He thinks that if he has enough cold and frozen items, he can create his own snow up in the clouds of Nimbus. Bring him frozen items that he asks for, such as Frozen Food, Ice Cream, etc and he will now reward you with these new BBQ Tools instead of the usual Cooking Utensils. BBQTools.png 20th November 2019 Even more pets have given in to the Heatwave! The Crindol, Daisy, Flab, Kidlet, Lati and Murfin are the latest pets to have the updated Shaved Costume design. Crindol shaved.png Flab shaved.png Daisy shaved.png Lati shaved.png Kidlet shaved.png Murfin shaved.png 21st November 2019 This Heatwave has brought even more pests from Enpiah to Marada! The Basil, Decadal and Gizmo can now wear the Enpiah Costume. Basil enpiah.gif Decadal enpiah.gif Gizmo enpiah.gif It's not all doom and gloom... some residents are thriving in the warmer climate! Anagram Sam has been updated. AnagramSam.png 23rd November 2019 The Heatwave in Marada has had tragic consequences for the Urple family. Zurple (Burple's colourful sister), Burple (Gurple's even uglier cousin), Murple (Burple's best friend's neighbour) and Gurple, the original Gobble (too ugly and unpalatable to be eaten) are now extinct. Talon has instead hired Plucky. 26th November 2019 The Heatwave has turned our Maradan winter into summer. For a limited time only, the retired Summer Treasure Chest from 2015 is back on sale at the Account Upgrades Shop. It will automatically retire again December 15th. 1st December 2019 It's December and the Heatwave continues. The Gobble is the latest pet to be shaved and all other pets have been updated to match the new style. Gobble shaved.png Lorius shaved.png Limax shaved.png Pucu shaved.png Tasi shaved.png Troit shaved.png Sindi shaved.png Walee shaved.png Yuni shaved.png Willa shaved.png Zoink shaved.png 4th December 2019 BREAKING NEWS The Heatwave has ended. All of the frozen items you have been bringing to Borak has actually worked. Well, almost! There was a shortage of frozen items and it wasn't quite enough for Borak to make snow. It's raining instead. With the hot weather behind us, most of Marada is back to normal - including the frozen shops in Biala. Category:Wars, Plots and Events